


Piety

by XMezumiiru



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Anxiety, Fratricide, Gen, Mental Anguish, Past Violence, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMezumiiru/pseuds/XMezumiiru
Summary: Anubisu's brother has not only lived all this time, but has vengeance on his mind.





	Piety

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Anubisu/Naaza/Rajura - It can be brotherly love if looked at from another angle.

1

“Excuse me, Yamato-sempai. There is a Sasaki Kenjiru wishing to speak with Date-Sensei.” The young child, Minako, intoned carefully. 

Yamato Jun regarded the child in the way Date Seiji taught him for a moment before answering. She was the same age he was when he first met the Troopers. Although, at the time he had no training in martial arts, and this young girl was frightfully good. In another couple of years, Minako would surpass him. As the personal student of Seiji for nearly ten years, Jun knew that was no small feat. “Thank you, I will inform him when class is finished.” The child bowed and ran off to complete her chores. 

Jun returned his attention back to the class. Seiji’s grandfather was still alive and the head of family, but Seiji had taken over nearly all of the duties. Jun wondered how long Seiji would remain with his family. While they never talked about it, Jun could see the armor had slowed, even stopped the aging process. It was especially noticeable in Touma. The troopers were starting to feel the effects of their uniqueness.

Class ended with a rush of children exiting the dojo to the waiting arms of their parents. The next class would start in an hour, which left enough time for Minako to tidy the room. Jun was teaching this next class, a beginner’s class for children. 

“Date-Sensei,” Jun started formally, “there is a Sasaki Kenjiru who wishes to speak with you.”

Seiji cocked his head slightly, looking up from his lesson plans, “You mean Sasaki Kuujuuro.”

Jun shook his head, “No, sensei. Minako stated it was Sasaki Kenjiru.”

Seiji accepted this, but turned to his young student, “Minako,” he called.

She bowed, “Yes, Sensei.”

“The person who is awaiting me, is his name Sasaki Kuujuuro?”

Minako shook her head, “No, sensei, he stated his name was Sasaki Kenjiru.”

Seiji started at the door with a frown.

“Is there a problem, sensei?” Jun asked. “Shall I send him away?”

Seiji looked at Jun, “No.” He then motioned to the side, away from Minako’s hearing. “Sasaki Kuujuuro is Anubisu’s birth name.” Jun gasped. “My yoroi has been prickling at the edge of my thoughts for the latter half of the class.”

“Perhaps Minkao heard wrong.” Jun replied. He did not want to meet Masho, reformed, repented, or not.

“I doubt it.” Seiji countered. “I have met with Anubisu several times over the years. I have not felt this malice since Arago fell.” He took a step towards the door. “Tell Minako to go to the house for tea and remain until I summon her back. Then, go down the road and stop any student from proceeding until I am sure it is safe.”

Jun bowed and went to Minako. A quick conversation and they were both on their ways to their respected tasks. Seiji went outside to meet his contact.

But, Seiji chided himself, Anubisu sat patiently under the neighboring trees. He smiled at seeing his friend. Over the course of the years since Arago fell, Anubisu joined Seiji to discuss various topics and to spar. Several times, they donned the armor and tested strength. Seiji had a healthy respect and fondness for his one-time enemy. 

As Seiji was about to call out a greeting, he paused. Anubisu didn’t sit so properly. He actively rejected such formality when he could. Seiji stopped advancing altogether when this stranger turned to look at him fully. 

This could be Anubisu, except for the lack of scar. Seiji was actually disturbed at such a close resemblance.

The stranger rose. “Greetings Date-Sensei. I am Sasaki Kenjiru. Please forgive my rudeness by arriving uninvited.” Kenjiru said with a formal bow.

“It is no concern. I welcome many new students to my dojo.” Seiji replied. Although he bowed back, he did not take his eyes off the stranger. His yoroi was insistent this person was a threat. “What do you want with me?”

“I merely wish for a message to be passed along to a friend of yours. I have been unable to reach him.” 

“I will do what I am able.” Seiji then asked, “Who is it you are trying to reach?”

“Sasaki Kujuuro.” 

Seiji had to concentrate for a moment to keep the armor from forming. He wondered what it could possibly be sensing to cause such a protective reaction. “We do not meet often, but I will do my best to pass on the message.”

“Thank you, Date-San.” Kenjiru bowed again. “Please tell him I am searching for him, that we shall meet soon.”

“That is all?”

“Yes,” Kenjiru answered. “I shall not delay your class any longer. Thank you for hearing me and taking my message.”

“I shall do my best to relay it swiftly.”

Kenjiru bowed and began to walk down the path. “Oh, would you pass on one more bit?” Seiji nodded. “Please tell Ro-chan that Aaname says hi.”   
Kenjiru turned back and continued down the path. It was fortunate, as Korinken formed in Seiji’s hand despite his attempt to will it away. He could feel the rest of the armor just beyond formation, hissing dangerously, ready to attack. 

Seiji waited until Kenjiru was long out of sight, following with Korin’s powers until he moved far away. Calling Jun back, Seiji warned him to avoid anyone who looked like Anubisu. 

During the class Jun taught, Seiji allowed his thoughts to flow over the brief conversation and message. Who was this person? He was dangerous, Korin would not have reacted otherwise. In fact, Korin had never reacted that way before. Even facing demons, Korin behaved, it did not react on its own. It harmonized with Yami no yoroi, comforting, as if together they completed each other.

How did this man know Anubisu’s birth name? Except for the other Masho and Seiji, Anubisu had not told anyone. Even the other Troopers did not know, although it was not kept a secret purposefully. Seiji knew there was pain when Anubisu remembered the past and with good reason.

While Sasaki was not an uncommon name, it wasn’t so popular that this could be a coincidence. A distant relative could be an answer, but Seiji’s research into Anubisu’s specific clan showed they died out a little over 400 years ago. 

Class ended without Seiji doing more than thinking. Dismissing Jun and Minako immediately, he closed the dojo and informed his family he was visiting a friend for the evening. 

Seiji pulled out his armor sphere from his gi and used its power to teleport to the home of the Masho. After securing the Youjakai, they returned to the Ningenkai to begin living again. Not far from Nasuti’s home, they purchased an old farm with a large home. It was still set up in the traditional manner, which put the Masho at ease. To pass the time, the Masho farmed and supervised the Youjakai. Although, Naaza was quite proficient with computers now and earning money as a freelance tech expert. 

When Seiji arrived, he counted himself fortunate that Anubisu and Naaza were home. Rajura and Kayura were in the Youjakai. 

Anubisu answered the door, “Seiji!” He was happily surprised, Seiji did not often seek him or the other Masho out. “Do come in. I was preparing dinner for myself and Naaza. Would you like to stay and join me?” Anubisu motioned him inside.

“No, thank you.” Seiji answered. “There is a matter I need to discuss with you, however.”

Anubisu waved him off, talking louder as he went for another bowl and chopsticks. “That can wait. It would be good to have someone who appreciated my cooking, or even joined me to eat.” He remembered growing up in northern Hokkaido, spices and variety were limited. It wasn’t much different in the Youjakai. But living just outside of Tokyo gave him access to all sorts of fruits, vegetables, and especially spices. Anubisu loved to cook, even if few were around to sample it.

“Sasaki Kenjiru visited me today.”

Crash. Seiji jumped as the dish Anubisu was holding shattered on the floor. His eyes were wide and he lost color in his face before the pieces of the dish stopped moving. “What did you say?” Anubisu said in just above a whisper.

“A man who looks just like you, calling himself Sasaki Kenjiru, visited my dojo today. He asked me to relay a message.” Seiji replied calmly. He forced himself to maintain eye contact. “He said he had been searching for you and shall see you soon. He also said Aamane says hi.”

Seiji watched a myriad of emotions pass over Anubisu, but anger won out. He watched Anubisu tense, balling fists, looking to hit something. Seiji never saw Anubisu so emotional prior to now that he was shaking from the intensity. Seiji was actually afraid, yet Korin only buzzed pleasantly to be around Yami.

And then Anubisu stilled, with a calm full of deadly grace, “You and the others need to avoid Kenjiru at all costs. Warn your families they should not be alone, even in their homes. Your Troopers should join together away from your families, visit Nasuti for a time.”

“That’s unr-“

“This isn’t a debate,” Anubisu snapped loudly. “You will warn your family, you will stay away from Kenjiru.” 

Naaza came in then. “Is everything…” The look on Anubisu’s face stopped him, however.

“Call Rajura back. We have important things to discuss.” Anubisu retreated to the back of the house, but stopped just before leaving. He sighed, resting his head against the doorframe. “Dinner is on the stove. I apologize, Seiji. Naaza, please take care of him.” And he left.

Seiji and Naaza just looked at each other. 

2

It was amazing how close they looked. It was like looking at a mirror image. Anubisu and Kenjiru were the same height and build, had the same color hair, eyes, and skin tone. They could be twins. But, that is where the similarity ended. Kenjiru was dressed in a sharp business suit, while Anubisu chose more casual jeans and shirt. Kenjiru exuded superior confidence, and Anubisu carried himself more as a warrior. Most of all, Kenjiru’s radiated an aura of hate and malice. 

And Kenjiru did not have any noticeable scars.

When they met at Nasuti’s the next day, it wasn’t long before they felt Kenjiru approach. The dull evil he projected triggered all but Yami to react. Now, standing before the combined Troopers and Masho, Kenjiru showed no fear. Even then, they doubted he would fear if they called upon their armors. Kenjiru even kept his hands in his pockets while Anubisu took point to engage him. 

“Hello brother, did you miss me?” Kenjiru asked in an oily tone. 

“You are no brother of mine.” Anubisu replied evenly.

Kenjiru smirked. “Even your friends can see that we are cut from the same cloth.”

Anubisu bristled, “What do you want?” 

“Oh, is that any way to welcome me, your long lost big brother?” He held out his arm to embrace the other.

But, Anubisu didn’t move. “You were cast out in disgrace, stripped of my family’s name, and banished from my clan. You deserve nothing but derision.” 

Smirking, Kenjiru replied, “Cast out, yes, and they came to regret that decision, did they not?” Anubisu stayed silent. “Although, I can’t image why, I mean you fucked and killed your way across the island and youjakai.” 

Anubisu stiffened while the others cast curious glances. Rajura and Naaza moved to flank Anubisu, providing a solid wall of support. Anubisu took a deep breath, deciding to ignore the comment for now. “You were commanded to avoid all members of my clan and our descendants until your death. Leave now.” 

Kenjiru’s smirk grew nasty. “’Your clan’? But little brother, did we not grow up together, learn to wield a sword together.” Kenjiru snarled, hideous in a way Anubisu never did, even under Arago. “Was I not chosen to be the bearer of Yami?” 

“You disgraced our name and family. I don’t even know if you know what that means. Even chosen, Yami refused you.” 

“Ha!” Kenjiru laughed sarcastically. “We shall see.” He turned to leave, but stopped, as if just remembering something. “By the way, Aamane screamed my name by the end.” 

With a foul curse, Anubisu launched himself at Kenjiru, Yamiken appearing in his hands. Rajura and Naaza followed a step behind. With a cut almost faster than one could see, Anubisu swung Yamiken to sever Kenjiru’s head from his body. If it was still there. Kenjiru vanished into the shadows.

Anubisu turned back, searching for Kenjiru. His face showed the shock he was feeling at seeing Kenjiru vanish. Normal humans were not able to do that, nor should they know about the Youjakai. And without armor, how was he still alive? He and Rajura shared a look, before seeking out Naaza. As one, they turned to the Troopers. 

3

Sitting down, Anubisu bared a piece of his past that he never told before. Rajura and Naaza knew some of the pieces, but he could never bring himself to fully divulge what led him to being one of Arago’s Masho. They never asked, knowing the pain it brought back.

“For generations before I was born, Yami was the protection of my clan. One member of my family donned the armor and assumed a leadership position. Then, when they tired of wearing the armor, they gave it up and became an elder. Yami grants long life, so there have been but a few bearers.

“Kenjiru and I are brothers; he is two years my senior. From the time I could walk, we were both trained to wield Yami, Kenjiru being preferred as the eldest. Really, I was just the back-up.” He could have been bitter about that, but he never was. The clan never treated him less than Kenjiru, only as they would any other younger brother.

“Our uncle was the bearer before us, having worn Yami for nearly a century. He watched us grow and learn. Uncle Nike saw Kenjiru becoming arrogant and cruel; he believed the yoroi made him special and above the others.” He could see Kenjiru strutting around the village, bullying younger and older children, in his mind’s eye. “My uncle began spending more time on ethics and morality than on physical fighting in the later years. But, Kenjiru sought power over control.

“I think he knew Kenjiru would be rejected when he passed on Yami. Uncle Nike said everything was a lesson and we should learn from it. He meant to have Yami publically refuse Kenjiru as both a lesson in humility for Kenjiru and as proof to the clan Yami made the decision on its bearer.

“Our clan held the passing on ceremony as planned, and Uncle Niko presented the yoroi to Kenjiru. He took it, pet it like a precious gem. And nothing happened. Kenjiru called and called the armor, yet it never formed.” The passing of the armor was an event that would only occur once in their lifetime. The whole clan and important members from neighboring clans were in attendance. He remembered being dressed in the finest silks for this event. It was also where he met Aamane, the daughter of a neighboring clan’s elder. 

“Uncle Nike took the armor back. The shock in the village was overwhelming. But, I remember Uncle Nike wasn’t surprised; he knew what would happen. He then presented it to me. As soon as it touched my fingers, Yami formed around me. The people cheered, my uncle was pleased; I was surprised to be chosen. Kenjiru was angry and stormed off. He avoided the celebration for the rest of the night.” Except for those few minutes he sought Anubisu out. A brief scuffle occurred and Kenjiru stole the armor sphere, but again, nothing happened. Furious, Kenjiru threw it back to Anubisu and ran off.

“After that, Kenjiru began starting fights and drinking too much. I spent nearly as much time protecting him as I did the whole rest of the clan. It was two months after I became the bearer of Yami, Kenjiru started a fight with our father. He killed him.” He wouldn’t tell them he stopped Kenjiru from bashing the heavy pot against his father’s body over and over, nor of how much of a mess the body actually was. Kenjiru was not the least bit remorseful or repentant. Standing before the tribunal, he relayed the details with a hint of glee.

“My Uncle Nike was now the head of the clan and banished Kenjiru. He said as long as Kenjiru harbored the hatred in his heart, he would not be welcomed back into the clan.

“We didn’t hear anything more until the dark of winter, just a few months later. I stopped Kenjiru and a band of mercenaries from raiding the village. We stripped Kenjiru of his family name and titles. We basically erased him from our history. 

“It was exactly 1 year after that everything fell apart. I was led away from the village by a decoy group.” He remembered the band driving him deeper and deeper into the forest. “A larger army swept in and destroyed the village, killing everyone in it. When I returned, I searched for survivors…” On the air, he caught a hint of ash and charred skin. He wanted to vomit. Looking at his hands, they were covered in dirt, blood, and ash. It was his mind playing tricks on him. With difficulty, despite the practice over the years, he forced himself to continue. The others saw the struggle he made to remain in control, fighting the memories.

“Arago found me then, offered me a chance at revenge. Naaza and Rajura held armors like mine, promised to stay with me until I achieved my goal, if I helped Arago achieve his. I agreed.” What else was there for him? 

“With the aid of Doku and Gen, we decimated the army, but I could not find Kenjiru. I assumed he died.” Hoped he died.

“Something of Yami went to Kenjiru, because he has lived so long. I don’t have another explanation.” If Arago had found Kenjiru, Anubisu now knew he would have been stripped of the yoroi and it given to Kenjiru. As blood thirsty and cruel as Shuten had been at the height of his service to Arago, Kenjiru would have been worse. And he would not have been swayed to abandon Arago as they were.

“Over time, I heard of a Sasaki Kenjiru, but it was never more than rumor and hearsay. This… this was the first time I saw him since that battle.” And he couldn’t articulate how torn he was. What did his brother want? Could they reconcile? 

Seiji asked quietly, breaking the contemplative mood, “So, how do we deal with this? Is Kenjiru a threat to us?”

“It would seem so.” Anubisu replied quietly.

“Could he herald a different threat?” Touma asked. “Another would-be conqueror?”

Anubisu shrugged, but Rajura answered, “It would be threat from this realm, or one we do not know of. After Shikaisen escaped, we made sure all spirits in both realms were accounted for.”

“But, this one would have been out and active 400 years ago.” Shin said.

Touma agreed. “Kenjiru could have been granted long life, and then killed off the spirit.”

“He’s either on his own or with someone else.” Ryo contributed. “He has issues with us, Anubisu directly. And, he has access to some sort of power to live a long life and teleport.” 

“We don’t have a lot to go on.” Seiji concluded.

“Past history and this little incident today,” Rajura elaborated, “shows he is not here to just become family again. I think we need to prepare for Kenjiru to be hostile.”

Naaza nodded in agreement, “You need to warn your families of the risks. But,” and here he took a deep breath, “I think we need to stick together for a while. It will be safer.”

“We just can’t tell our families they are in danger, but the best people to protect them won’t be there!” Shu insisted. 

“We’re more vulnerable apart.” Ryo said. He had very little family to protect, but Shu had many. Touma’s were not even in the same country. There was no way they could protect everyone, unless they took the focus off their families and kept it concentrated on themselves.

“Besides,” Rajura stated, “I’m not convinced he will go after your families.” 

“What do you mean?” Seiji asked. “Why put our families on alert if you don’t think he will go after them?”

“Warn them because it is a possibility.” 

“He already did the whole family genocide thing.” Naaza said. “That was revenge. He wants more now.”

“Yami.” Anubisu answered.

“He got nasty when talking about it.” Shin said. “Now that he knows about the other armors, could he want those as well?”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. “I don’t think so,” Anubisu answered. 

“At least, not right away.” Naaza added.

Anubisu agreed. “It would take time to learn about your armors. But, he and I were raised to use Yami’s powers. He could put on this armor and be deadly immediately. It’s the virtue… But I don’t think he would stop if he could control the armor fully. He wants power and control.”

“One armor won’t be enough.” Ryo said.

“In 400 years, he could have changed.” Seiji countered. “Right now, we don’t know what he wants or what he will do. Only guesses based on very old information.”

“So, what do we do if he tries to hurt our families?” Shu questioned.

Rajura took back command of the conversation, “We all agree he needs to be stopped. We first need to find him and know what his intentions are.”

“Until we know otherwise, I think we should treat him as hostile and dangerous.” Ryo stated. “While I don’t like it, if he’s not going to leave us and our families in peace, deadly force may be required.” 

It was obvious the other Troopers did not care for the idea. Seiji asked if Anubisu could kill his own brother, if needed. It would be his right, after all. 

“He ceased to be a brother to me when he killed my father and whole clan.” Anubisu looked away then, “But I don’t know if I able to kill him. I let go much of that anger long ago.” 

“I have no problem with killing him,” Naaza growled. “Remember, we were there.”

There was a long moment when the Masho held each other’s gazes, speaking without words more than what the Troopers could possibly know. Anubisu nodded in agreement, with a sad undercurrent.

Shin chose to break the silence and mood, “Shall we get some lunch? I doubt we’ll have any problems in the next few hours, so we should rest while we can.”

4

Later in evening, Anubisu was lost in thought looking out of window. The darkness that was usually so comforting and his alone to control seemed ready to mock him. Kenjiru held part of the secret to his beloved shadows and it worried him.

He heard Rajura enter the room quietly. Anubisu let his eyes drift shut as a warm hand ran up his spine and embraced his shoulder. His warm body pressed against Anubisu’s left side. Rajura, the Summer Masho, was always warm. 

“We’ll get through this,” Rajura muttered quietly. 

“I know. I just wish…” Rajura waited for Anubisu to continue. “It doesn’t matter. Ken chose his path and I chose mine.” 

“You left a few things out of your tale. Glossed over a few details.” 

Anubisu sagged against Rajura with a sigh and rested his head on Rajura shoulder. “They don’t need to know the details.”

Naaza joined them, pressing against Anubisu’s right side. Naaza was warm, too, but not like Rajura. “Maybe.” He said, “But it helps… explain a lot.”

Anubisu soaked in the warmth, “They don’t need that burden. It’s enough we know.” As the Winter Masho, he was never warm unless with the others.

“You don’t need to do it all yourself, either.” Naaza chided.

He shook his head, “I should have taken care of it long ago.”

“Oh, no,” Rajura interrupted, feeling Anubisu starting to pull away. “We don’t go down that line. We’re here now and we make the best of our decisions.”

There were a few moments before Anubisu relaxed again. “I don’t know if I can stop him.”

Naaza moved around to face Anubisu. “Look at me,” he said, using his one hand to brace Anubisu’s neck. “You don’t have to do this alone. We’re here with you. We’re family.”

“His last gift,” Rajura embraced Anubisu from behind. “You, me, the snake, and the red head in the sky.”  
Naaza gave Rajura a glare. But, it caused Anubisu to laugh a bit. “The family resemblance is amazing.”

They broke apart with steps coming down the hall. They could visibly see Anubisu pulling together, presenting a strong front to the Troopers. Only alone with Rajura and Naaza could he allow himself to relax. 

Shin arrived, “Shu made dinner; there is enough food for days. Are you coming?”

“We’ll be right there,” Rajura answered and Shin nodded before leaving.

“See?” Naaza said, slinging his arm over Anubisu’s shoulder. “It isn’t just us who care about you.”  
“Indeed.” Rajura said as he led them out. 

“You need to eat, ‘Nubi.” Naaza fretted, “We both know you don’t eat when you are upset.”

“And you can critique Shu’s cooking.” Rajura joked. “It’s so much fun when he gets all indignant.”   
They all laughed, “Yes, I’m coming.”

5

Despite being on guard, Kenjiru did not show again for the next 5 days. They all chose to go home, vigilant and wary. 

2 months later

Naaza’s visit was pleasant. Shin and Naaza began meeting similar to how Seiji and Anubisu met. The biggest difference was in their new skills. Naaza managed the Mouri pottery websites. They emailed more than they talked in person. As far as Shin knew, Anubisu didn’t know or want to know how to turn on a computer.

But the man could cook, Shin had to acknowledge that.

Today, Shin only made tea to compliment the biscuits Naaza brought. Purchased, which led them to talk about Anubisu not cooking and barely sleeping. Anubisu always sent Naaza with fresh biscuits.

“Has he found anything about Kenjiru?” Shin ventured, changing topic. 

Naaza shook his head. “No, and Anubisu is really on edge about it.”

Shaking his head, Shin answered, “It must be hard. Never knowing, then this.” 

“Hmm…” Naaza intoned absently. “Did you know Rajura can influence our dreams? Such as suppressing nightmares?” He shared a pointed look with Shin.

“That bad?” It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. He and Naaza have had many talks.

“I’m ready to drug him up just to get a little peace.” Naaza said, slumping back in his chair. 

Shin questions him, “Why is Anubisu so obsessed? I mean, this goes far beyond revenge or planning for an attack.”

Naaza pondered how to answer this question as he sat up. A lot could be cleared if he did this right. “I’m sure he is afraid of the past happening again.” 

He was pleased when Shin took the bait. “We don’t know past. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Anubisu told you of Kenjiru destroying his whole village.” Shin nodded. “It wasn’t just destroyed. It was wiped off the map. The people were butchered. Children were dismembered before being killed. Women gang raped before being allowed to die. One of them nailed his cat to the front door of his home while it was still alive.” Naaza was the one to take it down while Rajura comforted Anubisu. There were claw marks where it had tried to free itself before dying. “We found Anubisu kneeling amongst the pieces of his mother and younger sister. They were surrounded by the charred corpses of other family and friends. Most of village was in ashes. There are… others things, but Anubisu might not want me to share them” 

“Worse?” Shin asked, afraid it was.

“Similar, but more personal.” Naaza answered, thinking of Aamane. He sighed; he needed to expand a bit so Shin would understand. Revenge is one thing, and can be argued against. This was more. “Remember, he’s filial piety. The armor enhances our natural tendencies, exemplifies them. What do you think happened when he came home and every member of his family and clan had been slaughtered, killed by his own brother?” 

Shin paled. Grief, failure, anger, among other emotions…

“The anguish and conflict in his mind was killing him, he had no ability to function before we got there.” Naaza recalled that day without fondness. “He was… he was shaking so hard. We’re not sure, but we think he was like that for days before we arrived. His armor locked his mind into a feedback loop that left him unable to even get up. We didn’t just offer him revenge, we offered him a place in another family, something for the virtue to lock onto. It gave him just enough stability to get through all that death and carnage. Still, it took years for him to regain balance and peace.” Naaza remembered those years grimly. “Arago saved his life, then beholden him through his virtue. Rajura and I never wondered why he was so adamant to stay with Arago up until the very end.” 

“I thought your virtues were repressed under Arago.” 

“Repressed as they were, our virtues still influenced us. And, honestly, if we hadn’t been right there with him, when our virtues reasserted themselves, leaving Arago would have ended him.” Rajura spoke to him of Anubisu’s night terrors: being alone… 

“I never realized it was so hard for you.” 

“For the rest of us, once we realized we were just being used, it was an easy choice to change. Shuten could choose who to be loyal to; loyalty is built on trust and goes both ways, after all; Rajura has endurance, so he’ll make it regardless what happens; I am obedience, but I am not blind and I always chose the other Masho over Arago. Filial piety, on the other hand, is loyalty, obedience, and subservience to your family. The armor reinforced that and pushes it to the extreme. Arago was the head of our family. Anubisu had no choice.” 

“That’s…” 

“Frightening? Horrific? Even being faced with the truth of Arago’s betrayal of us, he still defended him.” Naaza sat back with a deep breath. “We all felt Shuten’s spirit touch ours when he died, but I think Anubisu had more. When we spoke of our experiences in the towers, Anubisu spoke of time passing and arguing. At the time, we were too hot to share our own experiences, we really didn’t listen. After we told our stories, Anubisu changed his and matched our experience. Rajura and I discussed it, and we think Shuten did more with Anubisu to break him free of his own virtue.” 

“Oh gods, that’s…” 

“He knows his virtue is a liability when pledged wrong. Then add this: His armor is based off winter and darkness. It was always the end cusp of winter and always night in the youjakai. It is the realm of darkness. Choosing to side with you meant being ripped from everything that made his armor strong.” Naaza could feel his own armor become stronger in the warmer Ningenkai weather. “He’s been fighting his virtue since being free to stop any further attachments. And yet, I think he’s formed ones with the five of you with the way he’s been acting.” 

Shin sat in silence for a time. He and the others have been mildly distrustful of Anubisu. He didn’t seek out their company like Rajura and Naaza had. “Seeing Kenjiru must be hard.” 

“’Nubi is trying very hard to convince himself Kenjiru is not family.” 

Naaza was cut off as the front door opened and Shin’s sister Sayoko called out a greeting. He and Shin rose to meet her, offering greetings of their own. 

Sayoko was wearing a beautiful necklace today, and Naaza saw it right away. “Shin, Sayoko-san, where did you get that necklace?” 

Shin was put on edge by the tone in Naaza’s voice. “It arrived in the mail a few days ago. I assumed my mother got it, as she often purchases items like that.”

“Not like that,” Naaza answered, motioning towards the necklace. “May I?” He asked Sayoko.  
Looking between him and Shin, she relented and gave Naaza the necklace after Shin nodded.   
“This is a Sasaki piece.” Naaza said, examining it. Turning over the piece, he motioned to a tiny, undecipherable mark on the back. “We’ve seen his crest enough to know it. The design is old. With this crest, I would say this piece is about 500 years old.” He handed it back to Sayoko. “Take care of this, it is rather valuable. Anubisu may want it back, but I doubt it.”

Shin took the necklace from Sayoko and examined it. “Why would he give a necklace to my sister?”

“He didn’t.” Naaza answered pointedly. Shin looked up with a deep frown.

“Shin,” Sayoko asked, “Is there a problem? Do you face danger again?”

He handed back the necklace and rubbed her arm to comfort her. “I’m not sure what is going on right now, but you don’t need to worry.” Sayoko raised an eyebrow and Shin laughed, “I promise I will let you know if anything happens. But, right now, Naaza and I need to visit the others.”

Huffing, Sayoko relented, “Very well. Mother won’t be happy, but I will make your excuses.”

“Thank you.”

Shin kissed her lightly on the cheek as he and Naaza left. Once outside, Naaza held out a hand for Shin to take. At Shin’s confused expression, “Come on. I know you haven’t mastered teleportation enough to get to Nasuti’s easily. I’ll direct.”

“Alright,” Shin agreed, placing his hand in Naaza’s. The world swirled, as if going through a thick fog, before clearing and placing them in Nasuti’s front yard. 

As they entered the home, Rajura came out to greet them, “I thought I sensed you two.” But, then he took in their expressions. “What happened?”

“We need to talk to the other Troopers. Shin’s sister has a family necklace of the Sasaki family. Kenjiru actually showed at Seiji’s dojo.” Naaza outlined. “We need to know if the others received ‘gifts’.”

Rajura agreed. “If he knows where we all live, we are easy to pick off.” He turned and called out, “Ryo, Touma. We need you down here.”

Ryo and Touma descended the stairs, while Shu and Seiji emerged from the kitchen. Neither Rajura nor Naaza knew Seiji returned that day. Nasuti followed shortly after.

“Naaza found out something disturbing,” Rajura started. “I need to know if you or your families have received any unusual gifts lately.”

They looked at each other, before Shu answered. “We received a very old wok at the restaurant a few weeks ago. My father said it appeared to be hundreds of years old, but still in good shape. He hung it on the wall, but didn’t say where it came from.”

“I received an old manuscript,” Nasuti answered. “I took it to the university, but I haven’t been able to look at it yet.” She look in confusion at the others. “It came from another university, but I didn’t recognize the name.”

Naaza and Rajura looked at each other, “That’s easy enough to fake.” Naaza replied. “Especially if you don’t look too close, Nasuti.” 

“I’ve been here for a while, but my dad called and said I received a package for me at his apartment.” Touma added.

“I can’t say I’ve gotten anything odd,” Ryo said. He was a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. 

“We’ll see,” Rajura said believing Ryo just didn’t know about it, yet.

Naaza nodded, “He’s taunting us.”

“Letting us know he knows where we live, and he’s watched us long enough to know what to know our family’s preferences.”

“Little gifts Anubisu would recognize, but not us.” 

Ryo jumped in, “If he knows about our families, how do we protect them?”

Pulling out his cell phone, Naaza started a call, “I don’t know. I’m calling Anubisu to come here now.”

“We need to stay together.” Rajura agreed as Naaza walked out the room. 

“Agreed,” Ryo said, “but what about our families? How far does the threat go?”

Seiji nodded. “I also have students to worry about. And Jun. His family may be in danger as well.”

“I don’t know, we just need-“

Shu groaned. “We don’t know anything, and you want us to sit on our—“

He was cut off by Anubisu appearing amongst them in a swirl of shadow. He was still holding his cell phone when he started to rant, “You know there is a dangerous threat on the loose, and yet you accept random gifts with no origin!? How stupid can you be?”

“Anubisu, calm down-“ “How dare you-“ Among other arguments were voiced.

“I told you to warn your families. He’s stalking us, getting ready.” Anubisu continued. He was breathing hard and gesturing wildly. “I would think you want your families dead by the way you are acting!”

Seiji stops Anubisu before the others replied. “This is Kenjiru’s plan. Look at you, you’re exhausted, paranoid. He’s wearing you down. And through you, us. We can’t do anything at the moment. We need you to settle down.” 

Anubisu continued yelling over him, “Do you have any idea what he’s doing? You incompetent fool, you are no help, you…” 

As he trailed off, everything sagged until Anubisu was asleep in Naaza’s arms, his cell phone dropping to the floor. Shin walked over, picking it up. “Naaza,” he chided quietly.

“I did warn you, and him.” Naaza said as he picked Anubisu up and walked over to the couch. “He would have started to throw things at you. It’s better this way.”

Seiji took a few steps towards Shin, “He drugged him?”

Shin nodded, “He said earlier he wanted to. Now is as good time as any, I guess.”

“It’s not going to solve anything.” Seiji said disapprovingly. 

Rajura came up to them, “But, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve done so.”

“So, you do this often?” Shu chimed in, joining the huddle.

Naaza shrugged, “Not really, just when they need it.” He held Anubisu’s wrist checking pulse.

Shu took one exaggerated step back.

Rajura laughed a little, “Anubisu has been looking for Kenjiru since he showed up and found nothing. With these little gifts, he’s showing he knows each of us, and can get to us. It will be better if we stick together.”

Touma joined now, with Ryo following. Naaza was checking Anubisu’s breathing to make sure all was well. “We just can’t leave our lives. We have college, work.” He said.

“You may not be here to see those if Kenjiru has his way.” Naaza answered, rising from next to Anubisu.  
Just then, the doorbell rings. All of the Troopers and Masho stiffen with anticipation. 

Cautiously, Rajura answers the door. There stood Kenjiru, in self-assured glory. In Rajura’s shock, “I shall just see myself in, shall I?” he said as he breezed past Rajura. 

In an almost exaggerated move, Kenjiru stops and stares at Anubisu asleep on the couch. After a moment of contemplation, in which the Troopers simply watched, he said “How sweet,” before reaching into his jacket. The gun he pulled out aimed and fired at Anubisu before any of the Troopers could react.   
The bullet pinged off the armor as it formed around Anubisu and showered plaster as it embedded into the wall. Rajura and Shu each grabbed one of Kenjiru’s arms as Ryo took the gun and unloaded it. Shin looked a little surprised Ryo could do that so fast and easy.

Kenjiru only had eyes for his brother and did not struggle in the grip of Rajura and Shu. 

Naaza knelt down next to Anubisu as the man started to stir. Long have they trained with each other to fight off their various strengths. They all trained to clear out Naaza’s poison quickly, especially when in armor.

He let his hand provide a reassuring weight on Anubisu’s chest as he woke. “Take it easy. We have a situation.” 

As Anubisu struggled with the venom. He turned to Naaza, but was unable to properly focus. Naaza continued, “Kenjiru is here. He tried to shoot you, but your armor saved you.”

Letting his head roll to the side, he sought out Kenjiru. The other man had been forced to his knees, still being held by Rajura and Shu. Recklessly, he came to a decision. “Let him go.” He said softly, sitting up.

“That’s not such a good idea…” Ryo started. 

But, Anubisu stood up from the couch, stumbling against Naaza for a moment until his head cleared. “Let him go.” And reluctantly, they did.

Anubisu walked over and stood calmly before Kenjiru. The other allowed his anger to boil, letting it create a snarl on his normally handsome face. 

He willed the armor back down into the sphere, nestled in his hand. Looking at it sadly, his eyes drifted back to Kenjiru, decision made. “If you want it so badly, take it. If it will accept you.” He said as he threw the armor sphere in front of Kenjiru.

The others protested loudly. Kenjiru greedily snagged the armor. Holding it up, he called it to arms!  
And nothing happened.

Kenjiru sagged, holding the armor close to his chest. Confusion lined his face. Seiji watched Anubisu, however. As relieved as the others were the armor didn’t form, Anubisu looked disappointed… 

Suddenly, the orb flares, and blackness surrounds Kenjiru. They all back off as the Yami no yoroi forms around Kenjiru. He begins to laugh manically as the others call forth their own armors. Weapons point at Kenjiru, but Anubisu calls and waves for them to wait.

Kenjiru unsheathed Yamiken, looking at the dark blade with lust. “Oh, how you horded this power. I can feel it flow into me. I feel so powerful.” He swung the blade slowly so the tip rested right over Anubisu’s heart. 

Anubisu looked from the blade back to Kenjiru, “Are you really going to kill me, brother?” 

Seiji notices how Kenjiru looks now, like Anubisu had under Arago. Crazed, desperate, and filled with a hate that refused to be tempered. “Yes,” he snarled, moving to push the blade.

They couldn’t move. They wouldn’t have been able to make it in time, but the armors refused to move. All refused to move, including Yami no yoroi. And that’s when they noticed, all of the virtues were resonating on their brows. And two Ko flared on foreheads that could be twins.

When Yamiken hit the floor, they were released. Shin immediately uses Suikoyari to remove Yamiken out of usable range. Then, he looked back up at Kenjiru. The other man was staring at shaking hands, a look of horror on his face. The scream he emitted built up until the man was again kneeling, clutching his head. Piety still flared brightly on his forehead.

Anubisu kneeled in front of him, “Do you understand now?” He asked softly.

“I’m sorry,” Kenjiru said. He began repeating it over and over. “I’m sorry.” Anubisu gently touched Kenjiru forehead and Yami disappears. The sphere reformed in Anubisu’s hand, its job completed.

He embraced Kenjiru, and he clung to Anubisu desperately never stopping the mantra of apologies. Anubisu burrowed his head into Kenjiru’s hair, closing his eyes tightly to force out the stares of the others. He wished they were alone.

“I forgive you,” He said. Fortunately, the others let them have their moment without comment.  
After a time, Kenjiru pulled back, “Please, I’m scared.” 

“I know.” Anubisu said, drawing him in tighter. 

Kenjiru suddenly stiffens, pulling back a bit, “Thank you.” His eyes rolled back and he sagged. Anubisu lays Kenjiru down, withdrawing the dagger made of black lightening. It was so sudden and hot, it cauterized the wound instantly, yet caused no pain. All Kenjiru knew was the sudden silence of his heart.

The others shuffled nervously, not knowing what to do now. They were unsure of what they just witnessed, but knew in their hearts it was significant. Naaza walked forward, noticing Anubisu’s right hand was burned from lightening. “Let me look at your hand.” He says softly. But, Anubisu shakes his head, places one hand on Kenjiru’s chest, the other closing his eyes. He suddenly gets up and leaves without a word. 

Rajura stops others from following, “We have a body to take care of.” 

6

Stacking wood for the pyre, Shu questioned what happened just a short time ago. Seiji suspected he understood, but Touma and Ryo were just as clueless. 

“I’m not sure myself.” Shin started. He thought he understood some of what happened, Naaza having explain some of it just a short time ago. “Naaza and I were talking yesterday, but…”

The others waited for Shin to elaborate. “He said some things about Anubisu’s past I won’t repeat. He did make clear that Anubisu is very entrenched with his virtue of piety. He – our virtues are our guiding forces.” He shook his head. “I’m making a mess of this.”

“What Shin is trying to say,” Naaza interrupted; Rajura followed him, “is that as much as Anubisu tried to deny it, Kenjiru was still his brother.”

“The last living member of his blood family…” Rajura continued. “It was a powerful call. Shin was trying to tell you that Anubisu’s virtue of piety meant it enhanced those feelings, created the obsession.”  
Shu jumped in, “But then why kill his own brother?”

“And why just give him the armor?” Touma added. Seiji nodded; it made no sense, but he saw on Anubisu’s face that he was completely unafraid. 

“Well…” Naaza started. Both he and Rajura were sharing looks as if trying to decide how to handle this.

Ryo spoke up, “Giving the armor to Kayura killed Shuten. It didn’t even seem to affect Anubisu.”

Rajura rubbed his neck nervously. “I don’t think Anubisu gave him the armor, more like shared it.” He looked to Naaza, who nodded in confirmation. “We didn’t feel the bond break, nor did Kenjiru join it. It was… more like a loan.”

“And I don’t think Anubisu knew fully it wouldn’t go to him.” Naaza added.

“But why?” Shu pressed.

Seiji agreed, “That was an awfully big risk when he didn’t know the consequences.”

“Not at all,” Rajura disagreed. “He knew consequences. What we meant is Anubisu was unaware he would be sharing the armor. I think he believed he was fully giving it away.”

“But, why give him the armor at all? That doesn’t make sense!” Ryo said.

Naaza and Rajura looked at each other again, “That’s the part that makes the most sense.” Rajura answered. 

Naaza nodded. “When Kenjiru donned the armor, it gave him everything, including the virtue of piety.”  
Seiji grasped what they were trying to say after a moment. “He suddenly felt a strong connection to Anubisu, who he was ready to kill; desired to kill.”

Naaza nodded, “Exactly, and the virtue now warred against the memory of him killing his whole family.”  
“Anubisu knew exactly what he was doing by giving the armor to Kenjiru.” Said Rajura, “Even to the point he knew it would kill one of them, even both of them.”

“He did it to save us.” Shin answered in a small voice. “He made a choice in that moment between his old family and new family. He chose us.”

“And now he has to reconcile that he killed his own brother, the last of his blood. A man who only felt sorrow for his actions because it was forced upon him.” Naaza expanded. 

Rajura nodded. “The conflict in his mind would have killed him anyways. It nearly killed Anubisu early on.”

“Then again, neither Kayura nor we are sure if the armors only favor the virtues and choose men who are embody those them or if it forces it upon them.” Naaza continued.

Touma huffed, “That was a pretty strong reaction. It looked like the armor forced it on him.”

“Shouldn’t Kayura know?” Ryo asked. “She received the Oni no yoroi.”

“No. Kayura is just the place holder. She hasn’t been able to call upon the armor since Arago fell.”

“Rajura, Anubisu and I can sense there is another bearer out there, but that person isn’t old enough for the armor to recognize.”

“Another Trooper?” Ryo asked surprised.

Naaza shrugged. “It may be a few years yet before the armor presents itself.”

“A full set,” Seiji said quietly. The others agreed it was a good thing.

“We don’t know if the armor forced it on him,” Naaza said, “or if Anubisu did. You’ve got to admit, there have been things going on today that just don’t make sense.” The rest agreed.

Touma brought up something that had bothered him. “Anubisu used a bolt of black lightening, like what he throws from his sword. How did he use it so precisely?” He wasn’t going to say ‘how did he create a dagger to kill his brother’. At least not right now.

Rajura shook his head and Naaza shrugged again. He motioned to him and Rajura, “We’ve never seen that before.”

“Maybe this was a power the armor manifested for the situation,” Touma said. “I mean, we all knew how to use our armor power without being taught.”

Shu sat back with a groan, “More powers, more unknowns!”

“No,” Shin countered. “Anubisu was taught to use the armor. He said so.”

“Maybe they didn’t know about it.” Ryo said.

“It was terrifyingly accurate for something so new. He wasn’t even in armor.” Seiji added.

“Kenjiru wasn’t surprised by it.” Shu said quietly, looking up at the ceiling. “His body was shocked by the suddenness, but he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t even look at what Anubisu had.”

They were all quiet for a moment. Naaza looked at Rajura and took the conversation to just between themselves. “Could he have held back?”

“What reason could he have? He was the most devoted?” They didn’t know, nor could they speculate.

“Anubisu said he didn’t believe he could kill his own brother.” Seiji asked. “It is unlike him of late. Yet, he seemed to have no issues with doing so earlier.”

Shin spoke up then, “He said he couldn’t do it in anger. What happened earlier was mercy.”

“What?” She asked. Ryo and Touma looked confused.

“We saw it. The armor and its virtue was tearing apart Kenjiru’s mind. Anubisu saved him from the insanity.” He elaborated.

Naaza agreed, “Anubisu went through it once. He was not well again for years.”

“Anubisu only felt the failure of letting the massacre occur. Kenjiru actually did it.” Rajura supplied. “Kenjiru would never have been free of the torment in his mind. Anubisu honored him.”

“One last act of brotherly love.”

Ryo looked off in the direction Anubisu fled. “Should he be alone right now?”

“We can still sense him.” Rajura answered. “The bond is still open.” He didn’t tell them of the raw anguish bleeding through.

Shu looked back at the pile of wood. He, more than the rest, understood what siblings meant. “Well, we should finish this before Anubisu gets back.”

7

It was dusk when Anubisu returned. He looked exhausted and suspiciously red eyed. He was surprised to find a funeral pyre erected and Kenjiru’s body given respect. 

They spoke no words, when Naaza and Rajura came over. They offered their support with gentle touches and caresses. It reaffirmed a bond Anubisu didn’t even realize was stretched. 

Ryo approached solemnly, carrying lit a torch. He handed it to Anubisu. 

As Anubisu looked from the torch to the pyre, he felt a wave of gratitude for these people. They didn’t need to preserve the dignity of his brother. And he was sure they didn’t do it for Kenjiru. They did it for him. Because they cared more about him than their own personal revenge. 

He could barely whisper the words, “Thank you.” They heard it anyways, resonating through the bond of the armor. They could even hear why it was being said and how deeply Anubisu was touched by the gesture. 

Anubisu lit the pyre. Ryo encouraged the flames to burn deep and bright, consuming the body before it could give off foul odors. He also set the blaze to burn until sunrise.

They all stood silently for a time, just giving solidarity as support. As it got darker, the Troopers went in first. By the middle of the night, Naaza and Rajura retired as well. Anubisu stayed out all night, sitting by the fire, wondering how things went so wrong.

Come first light, Seiji joined Anubisu. Silently, they sat and watched the last of the embers die out. 

Shu and Ryo joined a bit after. As the last ember died, Shu pulled back the grasses and dirt. The ashes of Kenjiru sunk deep within the earth before he sealed the rip in the ground. Anubisu buried his head deep into his arms and knees. 

They waited a bit longer before going to the house to start breakfast. Seiji remained quiet until the other Masho approached. He then joined the Troopers for breakfast.

Naaza finally spoke, “Are you alright?” 

“Ya.” But he was anything but alright. They sat silent, the sun was rising, bathing the disturbed earth in a golden glow. “That’s it.” Anubisu said softly. “There’re all gone. I’m the last of a dead clan.” The words were dead and desolate. 

“Not quite.” Rajura said after a few moments. As Anubisu looked at him, he could see the plea to not put him through any more grief. “The Troopers weren’t the only ones to get Kenjiru’s presents. We got one too at our house.” Rajura pulled out a small book. “This arrived yesterday before I got Naaza’s call. Kenjiru didn’t kill everyone from your clan. Apparently a second cousin of yours and another child from the clan were away and survived. Kenjiru has been following their descendants. There are almost 60 Sasaki descendants alive today. You aren’t the last.” Anubisu perked up. “You are a distant relative, but your family name survives.” 

The sun starts to shine on them, and Anubisu smiled. “That’s good to know. But,” he continued, “that part of my life is over. They have taken care of themselves for a very long time without me.” He reached out for both Rajura and Naaza. “You are my family now. Not some distant kin I will never know because they couldn’t possibly understand.”

“Us.” Rajura said and Naaza echoed. 

“Us, as well.” Seiji echoed as he approached. The rest of the Troopers followed. Seiji handed Anubisu a warm bun before kneeling down next to them. “We eight are a family. And we will welcome the ninth when he or she is old enough.”

“Ya, dozens of cousins and nieces and nephews. It will be a blast.” Shu added. 

Anubisu laughed with the rest. The virtue of his armor still was tender from the loss of his brother, yet was healing by the open acceptance of the others. They didn’t know yet if Kenjiru acted alone or if he was joined with another. There were too many variables, too many unknowns. He didn’t know his brother for four hundred years, ten times what he did know of him.   
a  
His yoroi hummed pleasantly around the others, basking in the strength and solidarity. If there was another out there, they would face it head on.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written as an exploration piece into what filial piety can do to a person. The disconnect between past and present, blood and choice... Shuten Doji was able to make the choice of who to be loyal to, but traditional Chinese and Japanese literature are very clear on what filial piety truly means. What would it take to break the bond of family, especially if it was enhanced by the armors. Canon says Anubisu was the last of turn from Arago, and after learning the traditional meaning of piety, I began to wonder if he ever had a choice. 
> 
> As for Shu and Anubisu being the cooks, and not Shin: Shu's family owns a restaurant, he would know how to cook well in quantity, Shin's family are potters, and it's just fun to make Anubisu domestic.


End file.
